The Only Way
by aradia megid0
Summary: When you can't suppress your feelings, the only way is to express them. And sometimes nothing goes as planned:


The sun was already setting, and he was beginning to think he couldn't do anything right when it came to what he truly felt. He was blushing, nervous and completely awkward. All because he tried to confess the feeling he had tried so hard to suppress, on which he had failed miserably, especially since the more he thought of him, the more he fell in love.

After a while, he began to think of them on a relationship, and at the same time he began to want it to actually happen.

From a time to now, he had felt and oppression on his chest whenever they were together, whether they talked or not. He didn't even know why did he liked him, maybe it was his unusual hair colour or the way he looked when he was truly happy, the moments where those eyes showed pure joy. Possibly everything.

He tried to give him hints, some of them were really obvious, but he still didn't get them. So he thought this was the only way, he was decided to confess his feelings for him. After thinking for a long time, he decided the best moment would be while fishing, so that's why he was stuck on this situation.

And he was getting lost on his thoughts again. This wasn't the place or the time, especially since the person his is in love with is in front of him, staring and must be already wondering why he was so distracted. He had to react quickly; he had already gained the courage for asking it, now he just had to find the words. This was his chance. Perhaps the only one he'll get. After all, this girl, Erika, was interested on him too. In fact, she was his cousin, and he wouldn't be able to look at them together on each family reunion. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't care at all. He wanted him for himself.

"I-wanted to ask you something"  
"Yeah? What is it?" The other says with a noticeable doubt on his voice.  
"Well I-I just…"he says while holding his arm  
"Is it something bad? "Yuki began to get anxious, thinking it was his fault "Was it my fault?"  
"No! You haven't done anything; it's my fault…sort of. It's just that-ugh!" he stared at the ground "I'm sorry" He didn't knew what to do, what to say or why was his voice rising, he was so frustrated right now, but with all this panic he couldn't find the right words. His heart beat harder every second that passed and the oppression on his chest was making him even more uncomfortable.

His mind was a mess right now. He couldn't stand it anymore, he was doing it. He got closer to the redhead and approached until their lips met. He didn't even though it twice. He just did it. It was a short kiss, but he enjoyed every second of it. Maybe it'll be the only time he'll get to do that. Still, he'll probably regret it later. Or not so later; both of their faces were so red, and he tried to ignore all the negative thoughts that filled his mind on that moment. His hands were shaking, the anxiety had got to its limit point, and he needed to know how he was going to react. On the other side, Yuki was speechless, without knowing what to think; even thou it didn't bothered him at all. A small and shy smile had appeared on his lips. Natsuki noticed it and he finally calmed down, just few, but that made him though that even if Yuki didn't liked him on a romantic sense, they could still be friends. Or at least that's what he liked to believe.  
Anyway, he finally got the courage to ask

"I- aren't you bothered or something?"  
"No" his voice was trying to hide the happiness he felt, but the smile on his lips made it really obvious.  
"Not at all? Not a little bit? Really?"  
"Why should I?" his voice got a tone of slight happiness  
It took him some seconds to realize it: he wasn't mad at him. It was the opposite of it, he was happy.  
Some optimism appeared between his gloomy thoughts, maybe he liked him back. That gave him the self confidence to say it:  
"W-would you like to go somewhere with me?" He tried to ignore the increasing heat on his cheeks "Like on a d-date?"  
"I-" Doubt began to fill his mind once again "Of course I would!"  
He felt the fear disappear and being replaced with joy.  
In fact, he was so happy he could die.  
"Thank you, I never thought you would accept. I- I mean, I have thought of you on a romantic sense, but never even dreamt it could actually happen and I-"  
Suddenly was shut quiet by the lips that met his own.  
After, they stayed there for some more time, holding hands while surrounded by a comfortable silence.


End file.
